Tardes Negras
by The Twilight Saga Forever 2012
Summary: Un sacrificio por amor creia ella pero en realidad era manera de que ella por fin saliera del camino de su amado,¿lo conseguira? pasen y disfruten


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, esto solo es una adaptación, que espero que les guste.**

**Bueno es mi primer ONE-Shot, Gracias por leer. Que disfruten!**

**Tardes negras**

Había pasado tres semanas desde que nos dijimos adiós, bueno rectificó desde que le dije adiós, yo tenía la culpa de habernos separado, le rompí el corazón, bueno el mío estaba mas roto que el suyo y todo por mi ambición de ser alguien mejor para él, de que se sintiera orgulloso de quien soy, de ser mas que una simple estudiante universitaria a ser la mejor arquitecta que podía haber conocido, solo faltaban tres meses para que volviera a casa, pero estaba al otro lado del mundo terminando mi máster en Cardiff University en Londres. Pero mi peor error fue decirle que no lo amaba, que no era suficiente para mí, que yo quería algo mejor, pero todo era mentira, todo iba muy bien entre nosotros hasta hace mas o menos unos dos meses atrás escuche como Tanya quería arrebatarme lo que era mío, digo mío porque ya no tenemos nada y todo por mi culpa por hacerle caso a las tonterías de las rubias huecas. Mientras paseaba observando la arquitectura del Tower Bridge que se eleva sobre el rio Támesis, estaba observando la arquitectura al estilo gótico victoriano mientras recordaba mi mayor estupidez.

Había estado fuera de mi clase de artes graficas, esperando a Edward que vendría a recogerme porque traía algunos planos que tenía que entregar como trabajo, estaba lloviendo y no traía paraguas, no quería que se mojaran me había costado dos semanas de duro trabajo como para que ahora se estropearan. Le había puesto un mensaje de texto si podía pasar por mí porque no traía ni paraguas, ni coche ya que él me había traído, Edward estudiaba medicina y estaba haciendo un doctorado en cardiología, era muy bueno igual que Carlisle. Así que mientras lo esperaba estaba junto a las taquillas esperando a ver pasar su coche para recoger los planos que había dejado en un banco; cuando las oí.

- Estoy que no me aguanto, que se cree esa estúpida, que yo no sé hacer un plano- gruñía Tanya

-Tranquilízate, a ver cuéntanos que ha pasado esta vez - decía Kate.

- Pues que la estúpida de Swan, presento sus planos de la misma zona que había elegido yo, espera que aquí no acaba la cosa, además de elegir mi zona me deja en ridículo, ¡oh como la odio!- decía golpeando la puerta de la taquilla, yo no tenía ni idea de que ella haría la misma parte que yo pero ya estaba todo hecho, además yo no tengo la culpa de que se haya olvidado de poner los muros de carga.

- Como en ridículo, explícate mejor – dijo Irina.

- Pues que no puse muros de carga, no me miren así quedaban muy mal y perdía mucho espacio- dijo un poco mas tranquila, hasta que hizo su tacón sonar mas bien crujir.

- No creo que Isabella, lo haya hecho para dejarte en ridículo, además las propuesta habrán sido diferente, ni que hubierais puesto los mismo cambios – dijo Carmen, ella no me trataba como las otras era simpática pero no teníamos mucha amistad.

- Vamos Carmen, no defiendas a la mosquita muerta no sé que es lo que les pasa a todos, que la ven y creen que es una santa paloma, pero no es así- decía Tanya.

- Tu problema es que Bella, se lo toma todo con calma y paciencia además de que le gusta trabajar y tú no puedes aceptar que este con Edward, esa obsesión que tienes con el no te dejara nunca vivir en paz. Además tu no querías ser arquitecta sino modelo, te metiste en la carrera para hacerle la vida imposible – Carmen sabía lo que todos suponíamos que ella se había metido aquí para hacerme las cosas mas difíciles de lo que ya eran.

- Mentira, a mi me gusta mi carrera solo que Swan no me lo pone fácil siempre quiere ser la primera de clase, y no sabe que aunque lo sea, nunca podrá ser suficiente para Eddie, no me miren así es verdad, Edward Cullen el mejor cardiólogo de su generación no se merece una insignificante arquitecta de cuarta – Volvíamos al problema de siempre mi condición social, los Cullen y los Denali poseían una gran fortuna y los Swan no éramos mas que otros de clase media no poseíamos fortuna ni nada que nos hiciera destacar papa era jefe de policía y mama era maestra de preescolar.

- Bella no será de cuarta como tú dices, está entre los tres mejores expediente de su clase, eso le hará que muchas puertas se le abran, quien sabe a lo mejor termine siendo una buena arquitecta de este país – decía Carmen, defendiéndome.

- Vamos no seas estúpida Carmen, aunque tenga mil títulos nunca será de nuestro mundo y cuando Eddie se dé cuenta vendrá a mi – que ilusa era, a los Cullen nunca las importo eso de la clase social.

- Sabes que el amor puede contra el dinero, ellos se quieren, y a Edward nunca la ha importado, ellos disfrutan de cosas simples, como ese día que los vimos comiendo en un restaurante común o cuando estaban disfrutando de un día en el parque, ellos se aman y mucho, tu no podrás romper ese lazo que tiene porque es muy fuerte – Carmen nos había visto disfrutando de la cena de aniversario que comimos en un restaurante muy sencillo, a mi no me gustaba que se gastara mucho dinero conmigo.

- Me da igual ya verán, tiempo al tiempo, este se encargara de poner a todos en el lugar que les corresponde, el se dará cuenta, y lo sé porque esta tan metido en su doctorado que apenas se ven, y sobre todo porque el merece alguien que sea digna de ser una mujer con clase, vámonos que ya no quiero hablar de la idiota de Swan – se marcharon y yo me quede pensando, tenía razón últimamente no nos veíamos estaba muy enfrascado en su trabajo y estudios y yo en los míos que apenas nos veíamos.

Estaba pensando en lo que dijo era verdad cuando el acabara su doctorado necesitaría una mujer de su altura, de su misma clase y sobre todo que sea igual de buena que él, durante los siguientes días estaba pendiente de la aceptación para hacer un máster en Londres, al cual me había apuntado, la única que lo sabía era Alice, la hermana pequeña de Edward, me había dicho que eso era la peor locura que podía cometer que no podía dejar a Edward ahora cuando mas me necesitaba y que era una tontería pensar en eso de que no era buena para él, por lo cual decidí aunque me doliera en el alma, no decirle mas nada a Alice, tenía que pensar muy bien en lo que iba a hacer.

La semana llego con la carta de aceptación de mi máster por raro que fuera lo haría en cuatrimestre, tenía que hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible ya que quería volver a por él. Mi última noche con él, al día siguiente saldría al medio día hacia Londres, a mis padres les dije que iría por motivos de la universidad, tampoco quería preocuparles, me dispuse a prepare una muy buena cena, esta noche iba a ser la mejor, le daría la mejor noche de mi vida, con la esperanza de que no se le olvidara, a pesar de cuando despertara a la mañana siguiente se encontraría con el peor día de su vida. Sin pensarlo dos veces me metí a la ducha, salí en busca de algo bonito un vestido azul que me había regalado Edward para mi cumpleaños, busque ropa interior que ponerme y zapatos acorde a este hermoso vestido que Edward me había regalado. Me puse la lencería que era del mismo color que el vestido muy sexi.

Mirando por la venta vi como el Volvo doblaba la esquina tenía todo listo para que cenáramos, mis ojos se humedecieron pero tenía que ser fuerte ya tendría muchas horas para llorar ahora solo me dedicaría a ser feliz con él, mi última noche. Pocos minutos pasaron para que la puerta se abriera y entrara con su abrigo desabrochado y sus dos botones de la camisa abiertos, se acerco a mí dándome un leve beso en los labios, me separe dándome una vuelta para que me viera por completo.

- Te gusta – dije seductoramente

- Es pe… perfecto – tartamudeo y trago en seco

- Me alegra, todo esto es por ti - dije mientras le mostraba la mesa puesta

- Cariño no…. – puse mi dedo en su boca

- Shhhhhuu, no amor, no hables solo disfruta esto es por ti – le sonreí mientras tomaba su mano para sentarnos en la mesa pero antes de tomar nuestros puestos me tomo en sus brazos

- Bella, te ves hermosa, cariño – dijo cerca de mi cuello

- gracias – ahí estaba mi sonrojo haciendo acto de parecencia – Cómenos – dije mientras me apartaba de su lado, el solo asistió y cenamos en tranquilidad conversamos de cosas tribales pero sin sacar el tema del porque de la cena.

- Amor esto ha estado fenomenal como siempre, pero no debiste molestarte has estado muy ocupada como para que te ocupes de esto

- Edward, todo esto es por ti, porque eres importante para mí y porque llevamos mucho sin vernos ¿no te gusto? – pregunte algo ofendida no le había gustado, claro el esperaba que una mujer de sociedad mandara a la muchacha a cocinar y que yo no pisara la cocina para nada, ves otro motivo mas para seguir con esto.

- Me gusto mucho princesa, todo lo que tú haces me gusta pero debo cuidar de tu salud, se que has estado muy ocupada con tus cosas por eso lo veo innecesario que lo hagas, Anna puede venir a cocinar cuando estemos ocupado – dijo mientras esta se acercaba a mí, yo no quería seguir con la conversación así que no pude resistirme mas y lo bese, lo bese con todo el amor que sentía por él, con toda la ternura posible que tenía en mi, y toda la pasión que él me hacia tener. El había profundizado el beso entonces hay nos fundimos en el, con ese beso nos dijimos los dos un te amo, un siempre te amare. Rompimos el beso por la falta de aire, el junto su frente con la mía mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban.

-te amo.-dijo agitadamente - te amo princesa –repitió

-y yo a ti-lo bese una vez más con todo ese amor, si él era mi amor mi único amor, ahora ya no existía nadie mas solo él y yo. Se separo un momento mientras ponía música, la conocía muy bien había sido nuestra primera canción **Iron & Wine – Flightless Bird, American Mouth. **

-Bella dama quisiera bailar esta canción conmigo – tendiendo su mano hacia mí.

-Con mucho gusto caballero – empezamos a bailarla en un ritmo suave según como no lo indicaba aquella hermosa canción, bailamos entre risas, besos tiernos y apasionados, te amos y juramentos, todo esto era perfecto como quería, esperaba que lo recordara después de lo de mañana. Entre mas besos y te amos llegamos a la habitación estaba llena de velas.

- Es precioso cariño, me gusta cuando te pones así de romántica, eres única y mía – dijo mientras seguíamos parados viendo como había dejado su habitación.

- Solo tuya, siempre tuya – nos volvimos a besar, Edward paso su boca por mi parte inferior de mi labio pidiendo permiso para intensificar el beso cosa que yo concedí, me seguía besando tan apasionadamente que podía jurar que estaba en el cielo.

Edward paso sus manos por mis piernas subiendo mi vestido, mientras yo desabrochaba su camisa… estaba segura que descebamos esto desde hace tanto tiempo el rose des sus manos me quemaban por cada parte donde pasaran en el momento menos esperado mi vestido ya estaba tirado al otro lado de la habitación, Edward tocaba mis senos por arriba del sujetador, sus manos se balanceaban por ellos mientras yo bajaba mis manos y le quitaba su pantalón el me ayudado a quitárselo mientras me besaba… Edward me quito toda mi ropa interior quedando completamente desnuda ante él, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara, pero no importo seguí besándolo con toda aquella pasión, Edward bajo sus labios de mi boca a mi cuello mientras yo sacaba pequeños pero audibles gemidos. Ya no podía mas quería tenerlo dentro de mí esto era demasiado Edward me tocaba por todos lados entonces empezó a descender cada vez más sus labios paso por mi cuello y pechos ahí se quedo un buen rato besándolos, mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos y succionándolos, haciendo que yo siguiera gimiendo de excitación.

-Ed… ward.- gemí me tenia totalmente perdida por sus carisias

-Te amo - dijo mientras me besa de esa manera que me hacía perder el sentido, siguió besando mis pechos y después descendió a mi vientre para bajar más y llegar hasta mi sexo, poso su labios entre mis sexo y separo mis labios vaginales los beso y mordió después metido su lengua por mis pliegues hasta llegar a mi clítoris y moverla de una forma tierna pero maravillosa cosa que produjo mas mis gritos , esto era maravilloso y me alegraba que Edward hiciera eso, Edward aumento el ritmo de sus envestidas por unas más salvajes, siguió cada vez era mas potente cada vez mas fuerte y yo estaba que me moría de placer…. Pronto me correría ahí en el…

-Córrete gatita, déjeme probarte cariño- y no pude más me corrí mis jugos salieron, haciendo que Edward se los tragara todos, subió sus cabeza para luego verme y relamerse los labios y demonios se veía jodidamente sexi, era mi dios personal.

-Simplemente deliciosa, gatita eres la mejor – se acerco a paso lento hacia mí y me beso, con ferocidad y ternura a la vez, se situó entre mis piernas y me penetro de una manera poco saludable, una manera tan exquisita el me llevaba al clímax a todo lo que fuera placer Edward era mi perdición, cada vez más las envestidas era mas rápidas y fuertes más duraderas de pronto mis pliegues se empezaron a contraer atrapando el pene de Edward haciendo que sus movimientos fueran más costosos pero no por eso menos placenteros… y entonces él se tenso y yo junto con el ahí supe que éramos un solo cuerpo y alma, esto era el cielo más que eso el paraíso ya no éramos Bella y Edward ahora éramos uno solo, una paraje, un amor, un corazón por el cual siempre lucharíamos para que jamás sufriera de dolor y así seguimos toda la noche amándonos como dos amantes como dos personas haciendo una hasta el amanecer.

Nos habíamos amando durante toda la noche, el momento de decirle adiós estaba ya presente, me desperté antes que el tome mi ropa y me metí a la ducha mientras pensaba como decírselo pero sin que me descubriera de que todo era mentira, después de veinte minutos en la cocina ya tenía todo para decirle adiós, lo escuche moverse en la habitación salió y se acerco a la cocina.

- Cariño, sabes que no me gusta despertarme y no encontrarte – dijo detrás de mi mientras me abrazaba, tome aire antes de hablar, necesitaba fuerzas

- Edward, tenemos que hablar – me solté de su agarre y camine hacia el salón.

- ¿Qué sucede Bella? – dijo siguiéndome

- Me marcho – su cara cambio totalmente de la felicidad a la tristeza – lo siento no puedo seguir así, no es por ti, es por mí, de verdad lo siento.

- de que hablas Bella, no entiendo – seguía acercándose yo estire mis brazos para que no se siguiera acercando.

- De que esto no puede seguir mas, lo siento pero no eres bueno para mí – seguía en estado de shock no se movía solo veía como la tristeza inundaba sus preciosos ojos.

- ¡No Bella! No puedes decir eso tu me quieres yo te quiero, después de lo de anoche como me dices que no eres buena para mi, cariño tu lo eres todo no entiendo – trataba de acercarse pero no podía dejarlo avanzar necesita irme antes de que me viniera abajo

- No te quiero, lo nuestro no puede seguir no te quiero – me volteé a coger mi abrigo para salir cuando tomo mi mano.

- No te creo sabes, yo te amo como tú a mí, dime quien es el que te está comiendo la cabeza porque no te creo, mírame a la cara y dime que no me amas, dímelo – tenía que ser fuerte tome aire antes de enfrentarlo – ISABELLA DIMELO, MADITA SEA – grito

- Lo siento no te quiero, adiós - lo mire pero evitando su mirada, tome mis maletas y salí antes de cerrar la puerta murmure un lo siento. Salí del edificio tome un taxi con destino al aeropuerto apague el móvil y en el taxi me limite a llorar por suerte el taxista me dijo que pensara bien lo que hacía, y yo sabía porque lo hacia lo hacía por él, de ver su expresión su dolor era el mío pero tenía que hacerlo por el por un nosotros.

Después de recordar ese horrible día seguí caminado hasta que llegue a Trafalgar Square me encantaba la plaza ver toda esa gente divertirse con las palomas, como pasear, estaba en frente de la columna de Nelson, con mi cámara tomaba fotos a la estatua en conmemoración de Nelson, sentía como si alguien me observara pensé que serian imaginaciones mías, seguía metida en mi oficio hasta que sentí su olor, no podía ser el aquí, tenía que ser mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada eso me pasa por recordar el pasado solo quedaban tres meses para volver sentí una canción algo familiar no es que fuera uno de mis mejores cantantes pero aun así había canciones que me gustaban, gire a ver de donde procedía cuando lo vi detrás de mí con el iphone y una rosa en la mano, y algunos mirándonos yo solo me pude quedar con un trozo que describía como me sentía

**Mientras pasa el sonido de tu voz por la tele  
por la radio y el teléfono  
resonará tu adiós  
de tardes negras  
que no hay tiempo  
ni espacio  
y nadie nunca entenderá  
quedarte puedes  
porque la vida duele  
duele demasiado aquí sin ti**

aquí yo estoy y tú no estás  
y me distrae la publicidad  
entre horarios y el trafico  
trabajo y pienso en ti  
entre puerta y teléfono  
tu foto me hablará  


-Edward ¿Qué haces? – mi corazón latía tan fuerte parecía que se saldría de mi pecho

- Solo escucha por favor - dijo poniendo su dedo sobre mis labios para que oyera, sentía como mis lágrimas están a punto de hacer acto de presencia.

**y nadie nunca entenderá  
quedarte puedes  
porque la vida duele  
duele demasiado aquí sin ti**

y lucho contra el silencio hablando con él  
y he limado tu ausencia solo junto a mis brazos  
y si me quieres tu ya no me veras  
si menos me quieres yo mas estaré allí  
y si me quieres tu ya no me veras  
si menos me quieres yo mas estaré allí  
yo mas estaré allí, allí, allí  
lo juro  
De tardes negras  
que no hay tiempo  
ni espacio  
y nadie nunca entenderá  
quedarte puedes  
porque la vida duele  
duele demasiado aquí sin ti

**Aquí sin ti**

**Aquí sin tiiiii**

- Bella, no quiero mas tardes negras, quiero que vuelvas conmigo, se todo cariño – lo sentía tan cerca mis lagrimas estaban, no aguante mas y me lance a sus brazos a llorar pero recordé porque estaba allí, me arme de valentía y me separe de él, no recuerdo que fue lo que paso solo que todo se volvió negro, estaba tan sumida en ese lugar oscuro que no sabía dónde me encontraba abrí los ojos y me encontraba en una sala azul y con un pitido muy conocido, mis ojos se centraron en esa persona que estaba ahí, era de verdad el estaba aquí, había venido a por mí, a pesar de todo.

-Edward –lo llame, le veía semi dormido en el sofá

-Princesa, has despertado ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo sentándose en mi cama

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Por qué has venido hasta Londres? – dije separándome un poco

- Lo sé todo, cómo pudiste pensar que no eras buena para mí, eres mas que eso cariño- dijo tomando mi mano, me debatía entre decirle la verdad o seguir con mi farsa.

- No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas, por favor vete – dije sacando mi mano de su regazo

- Vamos cariño lo sé todo y ahora mas que nunca te dejare, porque sé que sin ti no puedo vivir y tu también me necesitas pero sobre todo has demostrado que eres capaz de sacrificarte - dijo acercándose mas a mi

- Sigo sin saber a que te refieres, además deberías irte, no sé que haces aquí – puse mi mejor cara de póker para ver si así se convencía

- Mira Isabella Swan, sé muy bien que todo lo que dijiste ese día fue para que yo te dejara marchar para que puedas formarte y volver como una muy buena profesional, pero sé que en el fondo me amas como yo a ti, princesa dime la verdad necesito que tú me confirmes – lo sentía pero mi cabeza y mi corazón tenían un debate el corazón decía que volviera con el pero la cabeza decía que pensara cual era el sacrifico que estaba haciendo. Iba a responderle cuando entro el doctor.

- Perdón por la intromisión, ¿Cómo se encuentra señorita Swan? – pregunto el doctor viendo mi informe medico

- Algo desorientada, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en la Trafalgar Square, cuando le vía a él y todo me empezó a dar vueltas y se volvió negro hasta que desperté aquí –dije mirando a Edward que no se separaba de mi lado

- ¿doctor díganos que tiene Bella, porque se desmayo? – dijo Edward mirándome

- necesito tomar una muestra de sangre para saber que provoco tu desmayo, tengo algunas cosas en mente pero necesito asegurar mis sospechas – dijo mirándome muy serio.

- Pues tómela – dije extendiendo mi brazo – pero que no me duela por favor – Edward apretaba mi mano

- Tranquila princesa yo estaré aquí a tu lado – dijo tomando mis manos mientras veía como la enfermera entraba con los instrumentos para tomar la muestra de sangre

- Buenos días, vengo a por la muestra señorita, el brazo derecho por favor – dijo acercándose a nuestro lado, durante todo el tiempo Edward nunca se separo de mi, odiaba las agujas, Edward tomo mi otra mano mientras me distraía cuando sentí la aguja.

- Bella, ¿vamos a volver a casa después de esto? – no era tiempo de hablar de eso

- No puedo tengo que terminar el máster quedan tres meses – era sincera

- Ya esta señorita, en dos horas vendrá el doctor con sus resultados – no sentí en que momento había sacado la aguja de mi

- A que no dolió, ves un poco de conversación y ni te enteras – dijo Edward tomando mi mano de nuevo – volviendo a lo nuestro quiero que vuelvas a casa conmigo no seas testaruda, cariño, han sido las peores semanas, desde que te fuiste no soy yo, me encerré en mi mundo, no he ido a clase ni al hospital, todos han ido a casa para saber de mi pero me encerré, las dos noches pase bebiendo en la cama donde te hice mía tantas veces, buscando una explicación y llegue a la conclusión de que no tiene sentido de que tu no me ames, porque no soy nada sin ti – dijo acercándose mas a mi

- Edward tu lo eres todo para mi, todo perdóname cariño, fui una estúpida – no resistí mas y nos besamos como lo había extrañado seguimos hasta que el aire nos falto.

- Ya paso cariño, además te tengo una sorpresa

- Edward, ¿Qué dijimos de las sorpresas?

- Esta te gustara, ábrelo – me extendió un sobre, empecé a leer cuando vi que era su traslado durante los próximos tres meses para seguir su doctora en Oxford.

- Enserio te vas quedar aquí conmigo – dije sorprendida no pensé que fuera capaz de hacerlo

- Muy enserio, además con esto que te has desmayado pienso quedarme cuidándote, tengo que ir a por mis maletas al hotel para irme a tu departamento cariño – se había acomodado en mi cama, estábamos hablando de lo sucedió de las cosas que me llevaron a tomar esa decisión, le había pedido disculpas muchas veces pero el se limitaba a decirme de que eso ya había pasado que lo dejara atrás, que nos limitáramos a seguir con nuestra vida a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Habían pasado las dos horas cuando el doctor entro con un sobre en las manos y con una tranquilidad.

- Perdón la interrupción pero ya tengo los resultados señorita Swan, ¿esto es para usted?- me dio un sobre que abrí con dificultad Edward estaba a mi lado, leía los resultados no me lo podía creer.

- ¡Oh cariño! No me lo puedo creer amor – de la emoción Edward estaba llorando

- Estoy embarazada doctor, de verdad – mis lagrimas no podían mas

- ¡Felicidades van a ser padres! – dijo mientras salía por la puerta vi como Edward se paraba de mi cama, un vacio grande se apodero de mi y sobre todo un miedo, ha de creer que el bebe no es de él.

- Edward ¿Qué pasa? – dije algo preocupada

- Bella, se que no todo siempre sale como uno quiere, esto que hemos pasado me ha hecho ver que no puedo estar sin ti y ahora con la noticia del bebe – tomaba mi mano y la puso en mi vientre plano- Me siento el hombre mas feliz del mundo te he recuperado y tu me has regalado un trocito de ese amor que crece en ti, por eso hoy aquí te pregunto a ti ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Isabella Swan? , no quiero mas tardes negras, ni días oscuros quiero estar allí cada mañana, cada tarde, cada amanecer contigo y con nuestro bebe – deposito una caja azul en mis manos, mis lagrimas corrían por mi cara el quería al bebe no había dudado de mi – aceptas ser la señora de Edward Cullen – dijo sacando la sortija de la cajita, mis mejillas estaban rojas y mis ojos llenos de lagrimas como los suyos, limpie con mis dedos sus lagrimas mientras me aclaraba la voz para responderle.

- Te amo desde que soy una niña que veía como su vecino corría cada día a mi porche de su puerta cada vez que su mama le regañaba, a ese niño que me enamoro en mi cumpleaños número 5 cuando tocaba para mi, a ese niño que lo vi convertirse en el adolecente mas encantador que pude conocer, a ese adolecente que siempre me trato con princesa , a ese que fue mi primer amor, mi primer beso, mi primera vez, al que amo tanto, y si acepto ser la señora de Edward Cullen – dije arrojándome a sus brazos mientras el ponía la pequeña sortija en mi dedo.

- Te amo cariño, gracias por esto, gracias eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que tengo uso de razón, soy el hombre mas feliz – dijo mientras se volvía acomodar en mi cama

- Yo si soy mas feliz aun, te tengo a ti a pesar de todo, tengo este pequeño que está creciendo dentro de mí que es fruto de nuestro amor y muy pronto nos perteneceremos para siempre – me sentía tan feliz que estaba recostada sobre su pecho viendo como empezaba a atardecer.

El medico me dio el alta, nos marchamos a casa, todos se enteraron de las noticias, Alice estaba emocionada organizando todo Boda, despedida de soltera, Baby shower y el bautizo. Había sido un día largo, lleno de emociones, sentimientos tan fuertes, recostados en mi cama di gracias a quien fuera que estuviera allí arriba que me estaba dando lo mejor de mi vida, un hombre que me amaba y un hijo fruto de ese amor. Nos besamos con todo el amor que sentíamos mientras sus manos jugaban con mi abdomen aun plano, las caricias empezaron a subir de tono, hicimos el amor durante toda la noche, amándonos celebrando nuestra nueva vida juntos.

Había pasado un año y yo seguía sin creerme todo lo que había sucedido, Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan tenía tres meses de haber nacido era una mezcla de Edward y mía tenía mis ojos mi nariz, de su padre ese color cobrizo y todo era de él, al poco de haber acabado el máster en Londres volvimos a casa y nos casamos hace ocho meses, tenía todo lo que quería mi hija que era la luz de mi vida, y mi esposo que se había encargado de que todos supieran que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Aquí estaba viendo las fotos de nuestra boda y de cuando Nessie nació cuando sentí como la puerta se abría, llegaban las dos personas importantes de mi vida, se veían tan bien no podían vivir el uno sin el otro eran padre e hija la pareja perfecta, Edward se movía con sutileza mientras ponía a Nessie en la cuna desde el marco de la puerta veía como la dejaba dormida después de una tarde en el parque. Camine hacia el salón recogiendo el álbum mientras veía como me observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

- Te amo- le dije en el oído mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

- Yo mas – dije acercándome a él, estábamos en frente de la ventana estiro su mano y encendió la radio, y volvió sonar la canción con la que el volvió a mi

- Te prometí que nunca más habrían tardes negras – dijo mientras mordía mi oreja

- Lo sé y me alegra no quiero volver a perderte – mientras medaba la vuelta para abrazarle.

Y era verdad desde que nos encontramos nunca se separo de mí, no estuvimos mucho tiempo separado, ni por comentarios ajenos ni por las habladurías de Tanya cuando se entero que íbamos a ser padres y que nos casaríamos, yo no quería volver a tener una tarde negra en lo que nos quedara de vida y estaba segura de que así seria todo era paz y armonía

The End

**¿Qué les pareció merezco o no un Reviews? :D**

Espero que les haya gustado mucho como a mí, besitos


End file.
